This invention relates to a stuffed toy having a light source incorporated therein and more particularly, to a stuffed toy of the type which is also useful as a bag for small articles.
There have been proposed and practically used a variety of stuffed toys in the form of an animal or figure having a light source incorporated therein in which the eyes or face of the animal or figure are adapted to emit light. However, such prior art stuffed toys have the light source integrally formed with the stuffed fabric and thus, the conventional stuffed toys finds its exclusive utility as a light emitting toy. One example of the prior art light emitting stuffed devices is illustrated and described in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 95272/1976 filed in the name of Masao Ito on July 17, 1983 and laid open under Laid-Open Application No. 14385/1978 on Feb. 6, 1978. The light emitting stuffed device of the Japanese utility model application comprises an outer stuffed fabric having an animal configuration, a substantially conical inner light permeable light source cover or frame member over which the stuffed fabric is applied to be supported thereby, a hollow cylindrical base member connected to the lower end of the light source cover or frame member, a socket extending uprightly from the base member, a lamp screwed into the socket, a switch and an attachment plug. However, the prior art stuffed device relies upon an external power source and is used exclusively as a light emitting stuffed device. The stuffed device can only be used where an external power source is available.
Another example of the prior art light emitting stuffed devices is illustrated and described in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 8512/1972 filed in the name of Hishitomo Rubber Industry Co., Ltd. on Jan. 18, 1972 and laid open under Laid Open Application No. 84682/1973 on Oct. 15, 1973. The light emitting stuffed device of Japanese Utility Model Application No. 8512/1972 comprises a hollow base, a light source assembly mounted within the hollow base, a lamp shade or frame member extending uprightly from the hollow base, a fiber layer flocked over at least portion of the outer surface of the lamp shade by flocking process and an attachment plug electrically connected to the light source assembly. Like the above-mentioned stuffed device shown in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 9572/1976, the stuffed device of the second-mentioned Japanese utility model application also serves exclusively as a stuffed toy and can not be employed as a bag for small articles. Similarly, the stuffed device relies upon an external power source to energize the light source.
In Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 6148/1981 published for opposition on Feb. 10, 1981 (Japanese Utility Model Application No. 121690/1978 filed in the name of Matsushita Electric Industry Co., Ltd. on Sept. 4, 1978), there is illustrated and described an animal toy having a light source incorporated therein. The animal toy comprises an outer stuffed shell formed of synthetic resin and having ears at the top and a base at the lower end, the ears being formed with radiation holes and the base being formed with air intake ports, respectively, a support plate secured to the base, an upright socket secured to the support plate, a lamp screwed into the socket, a heat insulation plate extending through the socket and lamp and to a position above the lamp, an electrical cord extending from the socket to an external power source. In the animal toy having a light source incorporated therein as disclosed in the Japanese utility model application publication, the air heated by the energized lamp within the interior of the shell is guided along the heat insulation plate and discharges to the atmosphere through the radiation holes in the ears to prevent the shell from deforming due to the heated air. However, the animal toy is also employed exclusively as a toy and relies upon an external power source to energize the lamp.